


Ears

by Pheeney



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Differences in cultures, Ears, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Strange humans, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeney/pseuds/Pheeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahariel learns about humans and their weird ears.</p><p>Just a fluffy little fic so I don't forget how to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

Mahariel’s gaze trailed the human mage as he left in a huff, barely hearing when the Grey Warden in front of her said, “You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.”

“Sorry, what?” She asked, turning back. 

“It’s like a party! We could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about.”

“You’re a strange human.”

“So I’ve been told,” the Grey Warden shrugged. “Wait, we haven’t met have we? I don’t suppose you happen to be another mage?”

“Would that make your day worse?” She asked with a smirk. He noticed her gazing at something just behind him, but shook it off. 

“No, not at all. You’re not one, though, are you?” 

After a pause, Mahariel narrowed her eyes at whatever she was looking at and slowly brought them back to his. “No, I’m not. You must be Alistair.” She held her hand out.

Alistair noticed her ear twitch slightly. “And you must be Duncan’s new recruit from the Dalish! I should have recognised you right away, I apologise.” He shook her hand, but her focus had moved back to whatever it was that was behind him, now more confused. 

He quickly looked behind himself, rubbing his neck. “You know,” he started, “It just occurred to me that there have never been many… You know, many… I’m sorry, is there something behind me?” He asked, looking behind himself again, a blush creeping slowly across his cheeks. Nope, nothing there still.

When he looked back, Mahariel had halved the distance between them and was still staring at something. His hair, maybe? Alistair felt his skin heat up as she took another step toward him and stood on her bare-foot tiptoes. Oh Maker, she’s going to kiss me, he thought with panic. She lifted her hands, and Alistair was sure she was going to place them on his face until her hands kept going passed his cheeks and to his ears. 

Perhaps not as gently as she had meant to, she grabbed a hold of both his ears. She pulled them out and up and gave them a good look over. Alistair didn’t quite know what to make of the situation. Maybe all Dalish elves are like this, he thought. It didn’t help that he could feel his blush where her skin met his. The points of her own large ears lowered cautiously. 

“Your ears don’t move,” she stated. She was frowning like there was something wrong with that statement. 

“Evidently not,” he stated right back, mimicking her concern.

“Why don’t your ears move?”

“Maybe they’re broken?” He offered with a nervous laugh.

“How do you know how someone’s feeling?” She had moved to just starting intently at the one ear.

“By looking at their face? How do you communicate?”

She stepped back and Alistair watched as her ears went up and down, backwards and forwards, and in other directions not normally thought of as normal. “How… interesting?” He remarked.

She shook her head. “Humans are strange.”


End file.
